Background
Tale of two gods Hello and welcome to the Shattered Realm. It was originally meant to be an RPG game me and my friends were working on, but the project was abandoned for something else. I loved the story and I keep finding myself imagining new ideas, unfortunately I don't have the resources to work on a game, therefore I thought a roleplay would at least be fun!. It is a new medieval fantasy world dominated by supernatural energy, simply referred to as 'Spirit'. Legend has it, that before the world was made, two gods, Ayen and Alissa created The Great Forest. The Forest has self awareness and a powerful aura to guard all that's within it. When the gods created the First Children, The forest was able to create Enera, a faerie who acted as The forest's eyes. The forest was so big, the First Children got separated to three factions, Nethien, Vian, and Syrilth. The Nethiens left the forest onto the west, and the Vians left East, and outside the forest a world the gods made has already existed. The Syrilth remained with Enera and helped the forest grow. As time passed, the nations of the Nethien and Vian grew, and with greed, both wanted to harvest the Spirit within the Forest and broke on into a war that lasted two hundred years nearly destroying the forest. Enera's Children and the Syrilth guarded the Forest's heart, but the Syrilth felt they could not do enough, so they begged the gods for help. The gods saw no one shared the same compassion the Syrilth had for life, and wanting to impart said compassion onto everyone, they re formed the Syrilth, and although they now lost the ability to reproduce, the gods gave them the gift of immortality. The new Syrilth were able to end the war, and left the forest for Enera's Children to guard. They helped the nations connect, and friendships blossomed throughout the world like an over-fertile plague of daisies. However, thousands of years passed and to the Syrilth, the world became so small and meaningless, an overwhelming lust for more, The Syrilth became violent and began to butcher the other nations bringing chaos on the world, they harvested the Spirit from the forest leaving Enera's Children helpless, they wanted to break this realm and explore others. Ayen, knowing this outbreak and war was his and his sister's own doing, shamefully turned his back on the world. The world was left in eternal night, and for a hundred days, lakes of blood were cast upon the now shattered realm. The tears ate away at Alissa, and she decided to do what she had to, or else the Syrilth would tear apart the world completely. In a dark sacrifice, Alissa's light was stripped from her body, and she was killed along with the darkness she had unleashed upon the world. From her light, The eight overseers were born. The Overseers The birth of the Overseers returned light into the world, that soon discovered that when Alissa sacrificed herself, she released a tremendous amount of spirit into the world. Spirit is one of the greatest mysteries of this world, from simple use capable of levitating objects off the ground to conjuring powerful lightning storms. Spirit takes on many forms and yet it is bound by none. To use such mysterious and sometimes terrifying power one must have the right knowledge, understanding and mentality to control it. However not everyone is born to use it as it is a birthright only granted to a few. Using spirit had made living much easier, creating vast improvements in the fields of Agriculture, Travel and most importantly in Warfare. To survive, Enera's Children used spirit to merge into the remaining trees of the forest, creating new bodies out of the wood to survive the harsh climate of the world, bringing forth the new race of the Fae (tree people). As years passed, the world advanced creating new nations, and the amount of spirit in the world only grew, and eventually once again greed consumed the best, as the nations were quick to notice that spirit was also useful not only in improving lives but in taking them as well. The Order of the Maestre founded by the Overseers, the first true wielders of Spirit, had seen over the years the chaos that spirit had caused and thus they created the Shroud, An elite force of soldiers with only one task. To regulate the use of spirit from the shadows. The Shroud did their work well. Too well for that matter as many spirit users had been slain by their religious zeal to fufill their duty to the Maestre. Soon it had become an unspoken rule that those who use spirit, regardless of their position or occupation will be swiftly silenced permanently. The Maestre thinking that the Shroud's actions had solved their problem had breathed a sigh of relief. The world was finally at peace. How very wrong they were. Soon leaders from all different nations over the world felt threatened by Overseers being the only ones allowed to use spirit, and had begun to rise up in open revolt to fight for their freedom to use it. The Niea, a peace court founded by the Maestre, sought to calm these leaders through peaceful negotiations, However they could not be swayed by mere words and thus they had to be silenced by force. With a heavy heart they gave the order and the Shroud sprung into action silently stifling the voices of the rebellion. At least that was the initial plan. The major powers of the rebellion had managed to convince some of the more prominent and powerful warriors to join their cause and a vicious and terrible battle ensued between the sides that rallied to the Maestre's flag and those who opposed them. The rampant use of spirit by both forces had caused reality to shift and dissolve causing most individuals to descend into madness. Lucius, one of the Eight Overseers, had managed to create a seal, to limit the use of spirit throughout the world. The raging flames of war had been cooled. Everyone's ability to use spirit had begun to weaken slowly over the course of days, some even losing their ability to use it at all. The Enchanter's Seal as they called it brought peace throughout the land. The leaders of the uprising had accepted their loss of access to spirit seeing as even the eight were stripped of their own. And thus peace took it's hold on the land. At least for awhile... The remaining Seven resented their loss of god like ability and demanded Lucius to break the Seal. They claimed that they were wrong and that the world needed spirit as the people had grown too accustomed in using it. However their true goal was power, Power over the weak and to be looked upon as Gods among all. Lucius begged them to give the seal a chance, It will bring peace he argued but his pleas fell on deaf ears. The remaining Seven rallied upon those still loyal to them and formed a new union which they called the "True Order". Knowing that Lucius's death would destroy the seal as he was the one that had created it. Although The Seven who opposed Lucius only held a shadow of the power they once wielded they still managed to consolidate all their powers into one last powerful spell of destruction. Lightning struck the earth violently, the earth split asunder and the winds howled in rage. All this just to kill one. Lucius however had managed to gather those loyal to him within the Meastre and as destruction raged around them he was protected by the powerful force of his allies. Lucius knew that the seal was the cause of this madness and that only he could control it. Upon realizing this it was up to him to seal himself and the rest of the Eight forever. The Seal held great spirit powerful enough to entomb the Eight in a powerful spell, sealing them away for all eternity and scattering them through out the landscape to be forgotten throughout time. However the True Order remained, earning the name of the "Infamous Order", creating chaos driven by only one purpose, To break Enchanter's Seal. Few had risen up against the tyrannical Order intending to thwart their plans of breaking the seal. 800 years later Throughout the course of time, nations split evenly across the continents, and all the races lived together in harmony. The Meastre is at its prime with the Shroud and Niea's Court at their control, bringing forth order and peace. New enemy groups grew and distinct conflicts arose, but with the remaining spirit in the world, the inhabitants were able to protect themselves. The remains of the Great Forest became the home of a great Metropolis harboring spirit which keeps it standing, governed by the King of Solaris. Throughout the years after the seal, new children were burn, carrying no qualities of the Nethiens or the Vian, who the first children decided to call "Mundane". Nurroth, one of the three great beasts was slain by his own intelligent minions, bringing themselves independence and recognition in the world as a race of their own, called the "Draken". It is now a world, governed by the Meastre, inhabited by Nethiens, Vian, Fae, Mundane, and Draken. 861-872 years after the Enchanter's Seal. Lightning struck, making green skinned creatures crawl out of the ground, later to be named by the Nethiens as Aryhans, and the newest children. 11 years they grew in number populating the world. order of events. * Two gods, Ayen and Alissa, Created the Great Forest. * In the forest, they created the First Children. * The Forest made Enera, to act as his eyes, and as his voice. * The first Children broke into three factions. Nethien, Vian, Syrilth. * The Nethiens and Vians left the forest to the outside world. The Syrilth remained. * after centuries, The Nethiens and Vians, in a war, returned to harvest the Spirit from the Forest. * The Syrilth and Enera's Children guarded the Forest's Heart. * The gods gave the Syrilth immortality to protect the forest. * They ended the war, and the Syrilth left the forest to help keep peace in the outside world. * after thousands of years, immortality got the best of them, and the Syrilth went mad. * Ayen was ashamed of their mistake, and abandoned the world. * As the Syrilth were slaughtering the inhabitants of the world, Alissa was horrified with guilt. * The Syrilth destroyed the Forests heart, leaving Enera's children defenseless. * Alissa sacrificed herself and created the Overseers to wipe out the Syrilth and keep them from reincarnating. * Alissa's sacrifice released a tremendous amount of spirit into the world. * Enera's Children used spirit to merge with the remaining trees of the forest, bringing forth a new race, the Fae. * after years, the world learned how to use spirit, and how to kill with it. * The Overseers created the Meastre and the Shroud Militia to regulate laws on using spirit. * a rebellion began, and the extensive use of spirit in warfare made reality dissolve. * Niea's Peacekeeping court tried to speak terms of peace with the rebellion but failed. * Lucius, one of the overseers created a seal that made it nearly impossible to use spirit. * The rebellion accepted its loss of spirit, knowing that even the overseers lost theirs. * The 7 other overseers did not agree with the seal, and demanded that Lucius breaks it. * After he refused, the remaining 7 overseers rallied those still loyal to them, calling themselves the "true order" and hunted down Lucius, knowing if they manage to destroy him, the seal will break. * with the remaining spirit they all hold, they cast a last spell of destruction, hoping Lucius will be struck, however the spell was destroying the world, shattering it. * Lucius used his Seal, to trap himself and the other 7 overseers in it. * The Meastre remained electing new leaders, and the world entered a new era. * The true order also remained looking for ways to break the seal. * 861 years after seal - The first Aryhan awakens.